


Cassandra

by angry_ace



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Gen, Yeah Juno isn't too nice in this fic, in canon he's flawed so I didn't pull this outta my ass or anything, it's not really ooc or anything, pre-canon fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_ace/pseuds/angry_ace
Summary: Juno needs to return a runaway Cassandra to her family.





	Cassandra

**Author's Note:**

> I have only seen the first 13 episodes of the podcast so don't roast me for this.

Another woman was pointing a gun at Juno Steele, how unsurprising. 

 

Juno had been hired by the Kanagawa family to track down a loose end. Cassandra Kanagawa was that loose end. She had tried to escape her family and her contract; the constant cameras had become too much for her to handle. Now she was pointing a Salazar Ramirez brand laser pistol at him. 

 

One look at Cassandra showed she was as desperate as any other. More even. It wouldn’t surprise Juno if Cassandra were to be the most desperate person on Mars. Her hand shook on the trigger. 

 

“Go away,” she all but begged despite being the one with a gun.

 

“No can do dear. Your family wants you back.

 

“I can’t go back to them; I can’t. Leave now or I’ll shoot.” Her finger hovered unsteadily over the trigger.

 

“Do you know the problem with those?” he said, indicating her gun. “About 80% of the time they don’t even fire.” He rushed her and grabbed the gun out of her hands, but not before she could squeeze the trigger.

 

Juno stood there, noticeably unscathed. “Like I said.” He clasped cuffs around her wrists and led her to his junker of a car. He opened the door for her and she got in crying. He got behind the wheel and started up the engine. 

 

At first their drive back to the Kanagawa family home was silent aside from Cassandra’s crying, but then Cassandra broke the silence with words. “What about the other 20%?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“The other 20%, when the gun fires.”

 

“Oh. Well then I guess I get shot.”

 

“That doesn’t bother you?”

 

“It hasn’t happened yet.”

 

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. Juno could feel Cassandra’s quiet rage eating at him like acid. They pulled into the Kanagawa family driveway. Juno signed the consent form so that the family could film him and buzzed in for Croesus. The gate opened. Juno parked his car and helped Cassandra out; Cecil was already waiting for them. “Oh Juno it’s so good to see you,” he hesitated, “and Sister you’re here too.”

 

“Does that bother you Cecil?” she said with a voice like daggers on a chalkboard.

 

“Oh no, of course not.”

 

 _This damn family_ Juno thought. 

 

“Come on Cassandra,” Cecil took his sister from Juno. “My father’s waiting for you in his office," he addressed Juno. 

 

“Thanks Cecil.” Juno entered the home and began the walk upstairs to Croesus’ office through cameras and countless people who looked alike. Big family. He knocked on Croesus’ door.

 

“Come in.” 

 

“Croesus.”

 

“Hello Juno, I’d like to thank you for returning my prized daughter to me.”

 

“I only did it for the money.”

 

“Yes of course, I expect no less.” He handed Juno his money, and Juno caught a glimpse of Cassandra Kanagawa sobbing while being screamed at by Min in her office. _Just another life you’ve ruined Juno. Haven’t you done enough harm?_


End file.
